There are various types of ink-jet printers known, and among such are small-scale printers configured to conduct color printing upon tape-shaped printing mediums of various configurations. Small-scale ink-jet printers of this type are enabled to conduct color printing upon tape-shaped printing mediums by means of providing to the print head ink from ink reservoirs of the colors cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y).
As for tape-shaped printing mediums, there are such which include an adhesive layer covered with peeling paper on the reverse face thereof, and by cutting the tape-shaped printing medium into a certain length following printing and then removing the peeling paper, enables usage as a label which can be applied to a desired surface. Printers which conduct printing on such tape-shaped printing mediums are referred to as "label printers" or "label word processors," and have been on the market in recent years.
The following problems occur when employing an ink-jet printer to conduct solid printing which completely colors in the tape-shaped printing medium without gaps.
First, in the case that the print head is to be moved in a reciprocating motion in the width direction of the tape, this means that printing is to be conducted fully from edge to edge of the width direction of the tape. However, it is difficult to accurately conduct printing by driving the print head in accordance with the edges of the tape. As a result, for example, if the initiation of the printing action falls behind the timing at which the print head is positioned at the edge of the tape, unprinted portions remain on the edge of the tape. On the other hand, if the initiation of the printing action is ahead of the timing at which the print head is positioned at the edge of the tape, ink droplets emitted from the print head adhere to the paper guide which is positioned opposite of the print head. Ink drops adhering to the paper guide is problematic, as paper transported over such becomes soiled with ink droplets.
Further, it is difficult to conduct printing on the tape-shaped printing medium without leaving gaps at the leading or trailing edges thereof. In other words, it is just as difficult to conduct printing with the print head in accordance with the leading end of the tape-shaped printing medium, as with the above case of conducting solid printing over the full width of the tape-shaped printing medium, and similar problems occur. Furthermore, if the tape-shaped printing medium is to be cut to a predetermined length following printing to enable use, attempts to conduct solid printing which would completely cover the trailing end of the cut tape-shaped printing medium would require precise transporting of the tape-shaped printing medium and driving of the print head. Further, the cutting position would also need to be accurately controlled.
The object of the present invention then, in light of the above, is to provide a printing method which can solidly print both edges of a recording medium without leaving any unprinted portions on the lateral sides thereof and without emitted ink droplets adhering to the paper guide, thereby soiling the recording medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing method which can solidly print a recording medium which is cut following printing, without leaving any unprinted portions on either the leading or trailing ends thereof.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a tape-shaped recording medium which is appropriate for achieving the above objects.